1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to automobile rear structure, and more particularly, to double wishbone type rear suspension structure for use in an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Application (Jikkaisho) No. 58-167205 discloses a double wishbone type automobile suspension, which is frequently utilized to pivotably support each wheel by way of a pair of upper and lower control arms.
In the aforementioned known double wishbone type suspension, however, a damper unit pivotably coupled with the lower control arm as to extends through a space formed in the upper control arm having a configuration generally in the form of the letter "A".
The employment of such structure gives rise to great difficulties from the viewpoint of design, since the upper control arm is limited in length to some extent. More specifically, although the upper control arm needs an opening for receiving therein the damper unit, it is necessary to make this opening relatively large so that the interference between the damper unit and the upper control arm is avoided when the rear wheels are bumped. Notwithstanding this fact, since the upper control arm is limited in length, it is difficult to provided a large opening therein.
Furthermore, since the damper unit extends through the upper control arm, it is difficult to service the damper.